I'm Sorry
by Socolditburns
Summary: I'm sorry but i can't stay here anymore, goodbye my 'Fairy Tail'
1. Chapter 1

All my stuff was pack I looked around the room one last time. I felt my heart tighten with the thought of not coming back, I walked down and put this month's rent and a letter in a envelope and slid it under my landlady's door. I grabbed my suit case and walked down the road to the train station there was no sound but my heels on the ground. The sun was just coming up casting beautiful oranges and pinks across the sky. 'Pink' Natsu, I'm sorry but I can't stay here anymore please forgive me, I'll miss you my 'Fairy Tail'. I walked to the train station and felt that feeling of nausea again, I ran to the bathroom to get rid of the light breakfast I had this morning. I already bought my ticket earlier so no one could find out where I went; I walked onto the train and left my family behind with no goodbye or even a note.

(Time skip at the guild)

Natsu was holding Lissana and laughing with their friends, when Lissana said "Hey Natsu I haven't seen Lucy today do you know if she is ok?" "I don't know, Hey Mira has Lucy gone on a mission lately?" she looked up and brought her hand up to her chin and said. "No she hasn't, is something wrong?" Levy walked up with a worried expression. "I hope Lu-Chan isn't sick." Natsu looked back at Lissana, "Well let's all go see if she is ok, hey Erza, Ice-freak we are going to check up on Lucy want to come?" Gray looked annoyed at Natsu and yelled "Of course hot head she's our friend to." They walked down her house to find bare of pictures, clothes, and furniture; it was like she was never there. "Lucy…"


	2. Chapter 2

"MAMA!" a little girl with blonde hair and black eyes yell. "Run Layla, take Draco's key and run." The older blonde told her child. "I don't want to leave you mama; I want to stay with you!" "You can't baby there're too many for me to fight and protect you, so please run Layla. I'll call you on the lacrima when I'm done." A creepy man dressed in black yelled "After her!" The older woman yelled back "Over my bloody dead body!" "As you wish, Lucy Heartfilia!" The little girl ran out of the dark guild with tears running down her cheeks, she didn't like not knowing if her mother was ok or not. She ran to the train station and got on the next train she took a seat by herself and fell asleep shortly after. The conductor came up and shook the little girl awake "You have to get off now this is the last stop." "Where am I?" "Magnolia dear, you need to get off now." Layla walked out of the station 'Magnolia I've heard of that before' she looked around and saw a tall building standing with a proud air around it 'Fairy Tail? Mama's stories! This is mama's guild.' A wide grin stretch across her face, she walked into the guild were everyone was sitting quit and not even talking. "Hello" it had seem louder than she wanted it to now all the mages were staring at her, then a short old man came up to her "Hello little one I'm the master of this guild what's your name? Are you here to going?" she smiled at the master. "Hello my name is Layla Heartfilia, this is my mama's guild." The master had a shocked face and asked "I-Is your mother Lucy Hearthilia?" The little girl smiled "Hey mama told me a lot of stories about Fairy Tail" Natsu stood up and looked at the little girl "Then why did she leave!" the girl looked down "Mama said that the man loved did something he shouldn't have and she couldn't tell him because he didn't love mama back so she had to leave." "Who was her friend?" "I don't know mama never said her friends name." Levy went up to the girl "Honey where is your mama why are you here by yourself." The girl looked down with a sad face "I don't know a dark guild kidnapped me and mama was fighting them, but she said there were too many for her to fight and protect me so she gave me Draco and told me to run away. She gonna call me on the lacrima I know she is mama is strong she has been fighting dark guilds since I was born." Natsu looked enraged she is fighting a dark guild by herself!"


	3. Chapter 3

Layla looked up at the pink haired dragon slayer who was doughting her mother's fighting skills "MY MAMA IS STRONG, she has been protecting me since I was born from the dark guilds that have always been after me." Layla's eyes started to water and Mira came and took the little girl in her arms and asked "Do you know why those guilds are after you sweetie?" the little girl dried her eyes and nodded and said "Mama said that when Celestial mages are young they are in danger of being used as weapons." She took a shaky breath and continued. "She said that a long time ago people believed that Spirit mages were born from the Celestial world, and when they are still young they can be used to tap into the unlimited supply of magic in the spirit world. Mama said that my grandma died protecting mama, so mama trained really hard so she could protect me and not have to leave me alone like grandma did." Levy and Mira were starting to tear up at the story and they crushed Layla in a hug while sobbing, and Levy said "Don't worry Layla we will help Lucy protect you so will never be alone!"

While they were hugging the little girl they heard a familiar voice say "Layla, are you there baby, please answer mama." Layla took out her small lacrima and everyone crowded around Layla but they couldn't see Lucy nor could she see them so they all listened. Layla grinned at her mama. "Mama!" Lucy smiled at the sight of her child. "I'm glad you're safe Layla." "Did you defeat the guild mama?" "Yes, but Crux has just informed me that the Dark guild Black Mamba has started to target you so I want you to head to Clover city Loki is waiting for and will take you somewhere safe till I get rid of the guild ok." Layla pused and asked. "Mama, can I stay at your old guild Fairy Tail you always said how they were the strongest mages in the country?" Lucy looked sad when she answered her daughter. "I'm sorry baby, I know how much you would like to see Fairy Tail, but do you remember how I told you how I left them without so much as a goodbye. I can't just walk up to them and ask them to watch over you after leaving them in the dark for so many years." Layla looked down in sadness when a loud voice boomed "LUCY HEARTFILIA" Lucy's eyes widened in shock "M-Master" Makarov took the lacrima from Layla. "Lucy you should know better than that we would never turn are back on you in your time of need, you are still Lucy of Fairy Tail. So you can trust us to take care of your daughter while you kick the snot out of anyone who threatens her safety." Master look at his child with tears rolling down her face. "T-thank y-you master, thank you so much." "Go now child and show that dark guild what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail mages." there where cheers from the guild mates around them. "Yes sir." Master gave the lacrima back to Layla "So can I stay here mama?" "Yes you can Layla at least I _know _you will be safe there, I will see you soon ok now behave alright." "Yes mama." "Good girl, goodbye baby I love you." "I love you to mama." Layla looked up from the lacrima to find all the women crying and saying stuff like 'that was so sweet' 'Lucy is such a good mother protect her like that' or as Elfman put it 'fighting so many dark guild is a _man_!' or 'I told you Lu-Chan would never leave the guild without a good reason'. Layla giggled at the adult's reaction to her mom, maybe they could stay here with the funny mages and stop running around the country.


	4. Chapter 4

Layla had been with Fairy Tail for three days, the guild mates have been having fun showing the little girl their magic. Natsu has taking responsibility for making sure she is protected, and has a safe place at his house to stay. Natsu would never say it but he was sad that Lucy had a child, after she left, him and Lissana agreed to break off their relationship. They realized that their feelings of love where more like the love of a sibling, Lissana even got married to Bixlow three years back. However what really broke his heart was that he knew that Lucy loved someone that wasn't him and had a child with them. Well he didn't care he would show her that he could love her and he would even adopt Layla as his own she was a very sweet and cute little girl, and looked so much like her mother that she looked like a carbon copy of her.

Layla was sitting at a bar drinking a vanilla milkshake, talking to Levy about the books her mom read to her, when the guild doors busted open to a tall guy wearing a black cloak with scary red eyes. "Hello Fairies, My name is Rain I'm from the guild Black Mamba, and I'll be taking this little brat if you don't mind". Natsu got up and was about to run over to Layla when he crashed into a barrier, the man picked up Layla she screamed "Where is mama?" he smirked "Oh that winch, I wouldn't doubt if she was lying down in a ditch somewhere after my guild got done with her" Layla looked up at him with pure hatred and said "My mama would never lose to some big idiot like you." After she said that she kicked him in the face, " Why you little brat" Rain pulled back his fist Layla shrieked in fear and as she screamed a blue and gold whip came through the door with blazing speed and wrapped it's self around the man's neck dropping Layla, but right before she hit the ground and goat-like man in a black suit grabbed her and disappeared. Then walking through the guild doors was the owner of the magic whip, Lucy Heartfilia, She was wearing black skinny jeans tucked in to army style combat boots, with a white V neck shirt and a black leather jacket. Her Hair had grown to her mid back and had red on the ends making it look like wild fire, and the once kind eyes held a threatening look to them. "How dare you try and hurt my Layla, you will pay dearly for it." She lifted Rain up in the air and threw him outside the guild to show him what happens when you mess with her child.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy threw Rain on to the dirt in front of the guild and walked in front him as he got up and summoned fire "You'll pay for that Blondie." Lucy looked at him and smirked "Oh so you're a fire mage, to bad you're not a good one like a friend of mine." "How dare you insult me you weakling." Her glare turned murderous "Let's see who the weakling is when I get threw beating you to a bloody pulp for threatening my family. 'Reequip Hydra'" she took the key in her right hand "Well let's see how you do against my spirit I wonder if you would even be worth his time, 'key of the water serpent OPEN!'" a large dragon like serpent with seven heads stood in front of Lucy, the head in the center said "How may I help you Lucy-san?" "I need help getting rid of this pathetic excuse for a fire mage ok, on my signal Hydra." "Right!" Lucy ran towards Rain as he threw a punch, She quickly ducked and kicked Rain under the chin sending him up in the air, but he caught it and pulled Lucy off the ground and hit her in the gut with a fire attack. Natsu saw this and yelled "Lucy" but Layla stopped him from panicking by saying "He is going to have to do better than that to beat mama" Mira looked at her and said "What do you mean Layla by the looks of that attack it was pretty powerful." Layla shrugged her shoulder and looked at Mira. "Mama has been fighting guilds non-stop for seven years, mama has gotten a very high tolerance for pain, she is able to continue fighting even when she is in really bad condition. One time mama got stabbed through the shoulder and she didn't even cry, she said that Draco taught her how to separate pain from the mind and be able to fight even with serious injuries." Layla looked down her eyes filled with sadness, Natsu was the first to notice and asked "What's wrong Layla?" she sniffed "Mama has done so much for me and has suffered so much, I wish I could do something for mama to make her happy." Natsu chuckled "Don't worry Layla after this how about me and you do something to make her happy, ne" Layla smiled and nodded, then a battle cry brought their attention back to the fight to see and badly injured Rain and a bruised Lucy who was wrapping her whip around his neck and throwing him into the sky and in a fierce voice yelled "Hydra Now" "Yes Lucy-san" Hydra used it's heads to from a circle and yelled "Water Cyclone" a stream of water shot out of his mouth and twisted together into a powerful blast of water. It hit Rain dead on and sent him crashing in to the ground below, he sat there knocked out in the crater below, Lucy jumped in to the crater and grabbed Rain by his collar Lucy jumped out and tied his hands and feet together with his ripped cloak.

She walked over to her daughter and friends who were free from the barrier, scratched and bruised she smiled at her guild "Hey everyone I'm glad to see you all again." The Guild looked at her and all at once screamed "LUCY" and tackled the blond in to a massive group hug with every one smiling and hugging the blond and Natsu looked at her with a dead serious face and said "If you ever leave like that again I will hunt you down and drag you butt back here got that!" Lucy smiled and hugged Natsu and said "I'm not leaving my Fairy Tail again."

* * *

Hi eveyone the reviews yall left were very nice and i wanted to think you for them and also i'm kinda having trouble with the next chapter so if yall want to leave ideas with reviews or pm me ideas are welcome. Oh and i'm sorry if this chapter wasn't very good i've never writen a good fight scene before so i'm sorry if you didn't like it:'(


	6. Chapter 6

After the rune knights left with Rain the guild exploded into a full out party which hasn't happened since Lucy left. A blue haired woman ran to Lucy and yelled "LU~CHAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" and tackled the blond into a hug acting as if she was going to disappear again. "Haha I missed you to Levy-Chan" Lucy said returning the hug. On the other side of the guild two sneaky people were whispering and looking over at the blond. "Ok what are we going to do, do you have any ideas?" the second person thought about it for a second and the smiled. "I have the perfect idea." Without them knowing a certain blond walked up behind them and said. "And just what are you two whispering about, Layla, Natsu?" The two jumped in surprise "L-Luce we weren't saying anything right Layla?" "Right, Natsu was just saying how pretty mama looks today." She said with a smile that was all too sweet to be innocent. Natsu blushed the color of his hair "L-Layla, come here for a moment." She smiled and said "NO!" then took off running and giggling while Natsu was trying to catch her leaving a Laughing blond behind.

Erza was talking to Lucy about the events she has missed since she has been gone like Lissana and Bixlow's wedding, the engagement of Levy and Gajeel, and Gray finally asked Juvia out. "Wow it is about time poor Juvia having to wait so long." "We know she almost flooded the guild she was so happy." "Mama, mama!" "Yes Layla?" "You didn't tell me how pretty all you friends were, aunty Erza is really pretty." This made the reequip mage blush the Lucy said "I know she is isn't she." "L-Lucy!" The two blonds giggled at the mighty Titiana blush. "Well come on Layla we still have to find somewhere to live." As she was walking out the door team Natsu ran up in front of the two and smiled "What up guys." "Come with us." Natsu picked up Layla, while Erza blind folded Lucy and her and Gray led her down the street, after a few minutes of walking they stopped and took off her blind fold. Lucy gasped and said "My house, but how-"Natsu stepped up and said. "We have been putting money aside after every mission to pay the rent just in case you ever came back." Then Gray said "Natsu is being modest he took half of his earnings to use for the rent." Natsu blushed and Layla laughed at him while in his arms, tears welled up in Lucy's eyes "Guys, you didn't have to do that." Erza smiled "We are your friends and we didn't want you to be homeless if you ever came back." Lucy hugged Erza and Gray and then turned and hugged the blushing dragon slayer, Erza and Gray left knowing the feeling that Natsu held for Lucy. They looked so much like a family with Layla in Natsu's arms, they felt bad for Natsu knowing that Layla was the daughter of some unknown man.

Lucy was in the kitchen preparing dinner, while Natsu was playing with Layla. Lucy smiled softly at them they looked so cute playing "Come on guys' time for dinner." "Finally I get to have Lucy's cooking again." Natsu said with that toothy grin of his. After diner Layla looked at her mother and said "Can Natsu spend the night to night, you told me stories of when he use to break into your room and sleep on the bed." "Please, Luce." She sighed "Fine, but your sleeping on the couch." "Yosh!" Lucy laughed has him and Layla high fived 'You never change huh Natsu' she thought as she smiled at them.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey to all of who want to know who Layla's father lets see if you find out this time.:) I so evil I know

* * *

Lucy woke up with Layla in her arms as usual, but this time she heard a deep snore of a man. She jumped out of the bed ready for a fight, and then she saw the pink hair of the dragon slayer and relaxed.

'That's right, I'm home now' she thought with a smile and then looked confused "I could've sworn he fell asleep on the couch." Layla moved on the bed, catching her mother attention, Layla shivered and before Lucy could put the covers back on her she mover and cuddled with Natsu's large, warm bicep. Causing her mother to giggle at her daughter's antics, Lucy went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she got done the two were still fast asleep so she decided to make some breakfast them.

Lucy thought about telling Natsu and the guild who Layla's father was but she feared they would be mad at her for keeping such a secret, she had no idea of his feeling for her. Or what the guild would think of her after she told them the truth. They had welcomed her back like it the most nateral thing to do, and she didn't want the fact of who Layla's father was changer their minds of her. She already felt horrible for leaving Layla without a father all these years, she didn't want her child to live like her, without the love of a father was a very hard and lonely life.

Natsu woke up to the smell of food being cooked, he was about to get up when felt some extra weight on his arm. He looked to the side and saw and little blond girl hugging his arm, he smiled and lightly patted her head.

She was such a sweet little girl and he couldn't believe some idiot would leave them alone, but on the good side that left him a chance to see if there was any room in Lucy's heart for him. Even if her heart belonged to another man as long as he could make Lucy happy he didn't care.

Natsu leaned his head close to Layla's and whispered "Hey Layla wake up, your mom cooked breakfast." She stirred in her sleep and rubbed her eyes "Papa?" That broke Natsu's heart, he wanted so badly to say yes but it wasn't his place. "No, its Natsu come on let's go get something to eat." Layla looked down "Sorry." Natsu's eyes softened and he smiled "its ok, don't worry about it."

Lucy just done setting the table when the two sleepy heads came in, Layla ran and gave her mother a hug and Natsu was scratching the back of his head as he yawed.

Lucy looked amusingly at him and said "How did you end up in the bed last night anyway Natsu?"  
She smirked at him as he froze. "Um….. W-well y-you and Layla looked a-a little c-cold, s-so I thought I-I'd warm you up." He said with a server blush on his cheeks.

Lucy looked at his blush and giggled "It's fine Natsu, thanks." She smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back "No problem Luce."

* * *

After breakfast Layla went to go get ready, leaving the two adults alone. Natsu watch as she cleaned the dishes, he got up "Lucy…" she turned "Yes Natsu?" "Can I talk to you for a moment?" she put the dishes down, turned off the water, and dried her hands. "What about Natsu?" "I don't know if this is a good time, but who is Layla's father?" Lucy froze and looked at Natsu.

(with Layla)

Layla came back and heard Natsu mention her father she hid behind the corner hoping she could finally find out who her father was, then she saw a strange shadow outt side the window and walked up to it.

(With Lucy and Natsu)

"Why do you want to know?" "She woke this morning and asked for her father." Lucy looked down and leaned against the counter for support. "Lucy, she deserves to have a father, she a sweet and lovable little girl. I don't know what kind of idiot left you to protect her by yourself."

Natsu sighs Lucy still wasn't answering "Luce, I know I have no right to say this to you because I wasn't there with you when you need help, but Lucy I don't want you to be alone anymore." Lucy looked shockingly at Natsu "Natsu?" He looked up and with long strides he took Lucy in his arms "Lucy, please I wasn't there you then but let me be there for you now." Lucy looked at Natsu with tears in her eyes "Natsu Layla's father is.."

"MAMA!"

* * *

I know all hate me but I will eventually tell you who the father is you just have to keep reading please review and tell me how much you hate me Muwhahaha


End file.
